User talk:Imperium Guy
In the name of security, I'll be talking to you about the losses here. I was able to prevent Callum from taking my African colonies by trading him Khmer Koch instead. So right now Ethiopia has been able to protect its most valuble territories. I'll vassalize some more nations in Africa to make up for the loss, but the partition of Ethiopia is over. As far as I can tell, Orissa hasn't been heavily partitioned, and in fact may have survived largely intact. I don't think Scraw got that much of your nation to be honest. All I can say is that the storm has passed and that we have survived our greatest challenge yet. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Vivaporius page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vivaporius (talk) 21:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC) No worries, we'll survive the times ahead. Callum is closing the claims, meaning that Scraw won't be able to stake his claim on anything in Orissa. With that, you and I can continue rebuilding and stave off any potential invasion from Germany should Scraw try to force his hand. Hopefully we'll have a tight alliance with Italia and Russia by then, and maybe draw the Mayans into the coalition by the time Scraw makes his move. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. Hopefully Scraw is too lazy to check the talk page, and Callum closes the claims thread. Khmer Koch's sacrifice saved my colonies, so lets hope Scraw's laziness saves your empire. :/ Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:55, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. TIme to play the waiting game. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:01, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll speak to him now. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Good news! I did a count of the claimed territories in the war, and get this, Von and his allies are over by 259 pixels, meaning that they have to give something back to us! Plus, Scraw can't claim any of your mainland without having all of the other players give up some of their own claimed territories, which will end with them revoking Scraw as an ally because of selfish gain, or outright refuse to let go of their winnings. Finally, many of their allies won't even get any land because of the huge claims made by their more powerful members. Do I sense a war amoung allies in the future? You bet I do! :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:29, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Yup... >:) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:20, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Your right. I'll follow your footsteps as needed and focus my efforts as required in the game. Also, I counted and founded I'd have to wait at least nine months for the next game. So I'll head your advice. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Imp! Von invaded Larantuka! He has no mil/econ protection! If we strike now, we can destroy Arabia! XD Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay. As for Adal I know. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Imp, what do you think of Cookiedamage's proposal for Yorubaland? Look like a scam? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 05:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Imp, you care to join me in the invasion of Great Brython? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:47, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Sweet, just add youself into the algorithm and we'll be golden. :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Imp, I supported the war to a large extent. I would like some of the winnings too ya know, namely my British territories and German Canada, or Britain (he didn't take all of it) and German Africa. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...well I'd be happy to swap Britain and Ireland for German Africa. I want to build that African Empire I've been pining over for months. Heck, I'll even drop my claims for German Canada too just for the African bits. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:50, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Alt chat. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bad news. Due to a family matter (anger-related), I won't be contributing like I use to for quite sometime. I may pop back in once in a while, but you need to unite Orissa and Ethiopia now. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll do that right now. Thanks. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:42, October 1, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the info. As for the state names I'm not sure. Take a look on the rules page, and look up the names Von posted there. they should show up on Wikipedia as tribes or regions in Tanzania. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:23, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Imp, have you considered the Honorable Union of Orissa and Ethiopia (or Hindustan and Axum) as a union name? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:20, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Whenever your ready to make the switch again. I'd be happy to take that baby off your hands. :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:47, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Why I honored. I'll make the move then. :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:13, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, what's the situtation with the A'Asabian rebellion? Do I crush it or let it run its paces? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:16, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC)